iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 1
by flamekab
Summary: 10 quick drabbles in response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge!


_iPod Shuffle Challenge Response 1_

_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters. The respective bands/singers/whatever own the songs._

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, and then post them_

As you'll be able to tell once you read these I have a strong liking for Kel/Neal, I have no clue why. And for some reason my iPod decided it liked Taylor Swift and kept giving them to me *sigh* oh well. They worked out... Mostly.

* * *

*White Horse; Taylor Swift*

Kel looked at Dom and shook her head.

"No, it's too late." She said.

Kel walked away.

"Wait! Kel! Please!" Dom said.

Kel didn't care about the rain she just kept walking, the tears pouring down her face. Dom been the person she had had a crush on for years. He had let her down and when she got over him he wanted her. He fell to his knee's watching her walk for the last time.

* * *

*He Get's That From Me; Reba McEntire*

Alanna watched her son walk across the dining room. Thom was depressed again, and there was nothing she could do. George had died two years ago but none of the family was really over him. Thom was looked exactly like his father, it hadn't helped Alanna get over George's death.

"I miss Da." He said.

Alanna hugged Thom and kissed the top of his head.

"So do I, so do I." Alanna whispered.

* * *

*Cold As You Are; Taylor Swift*

Kel was soaked but she didn't even think about going inside. She and Cleon had had another fight. He went hot and then cold.

"Kel! Kel!" Someone was calling for her.

It was probably Neal, or maybe Yuki. She didn't know and frankly she didn't care. She knew she shouldn't be with Cleon again, he just hurt her over and over again, but she couldn't help herself. She knew he would never say he loved her, he wasn't that type of person. She didn't think he really cared about her at all. The tears ran down her face and she wiped them away but they just kept coming so she stopped, stopped caring about them like she had done with so many other things in her life.

* * *

*Complicated; Avril Lavigne*

"You can't be yourself?" Kel demanded.

Neal looked surprised.

"I am myself!" He said.

"No! Your someone else! I want my friend back!" Kel said and stormed out of the room.

Neal had been flirting like he always did but he had been taking it too far. Even his male friends had made comments. He was giving more speeches and making less jokes. He was acting more the part of a proud noble from a conservative house than Kel's friend. Neal made no attempt to follow her and Kel made no attempt to talk to him the next few days. He sat at a separate table from their friends and they didn't speak for a few weeks.

* * *

*Teardrops On My Guitar; Taylor Swift*

Kel just nodded and smiled when Neal talked about his latest conquest. She left his room when the lights out signal came.

"Night Neal." Kel said.

She heard him say "Goodnight Kel."

Neal would never know that she had a crush on him. Why should he? He was her best friend. Though she couldn't help but think that his crushes didn't deserve him. Daine, she had Numair. And all the other pretty girls, she would bet money, couldn't even give him the intelligent conversation he needs. Kel returned to her room and as she climbed into her bed and blew out the candle she sighed and fell asleep thinking of Neal.

* * *

*Picture to Burn; Taylor Swift*

Kel slammed the door and stormed out of the building. How dare he! Dom had gone and done it again! He had taken her for granted and said something stupid. She knew she would have to return to the palace. Her friends would be wondering where she was. Then it hit her, she was sick and tired of Dom. She wouldn't go crawling back to him, and she knew just how to get back at him. She raced back to the palace and quickly found Neal. She explained her idea and he quickly accepted. Dom was in the Own's barracks so he wasn't that hard to find. As soon as they were sure Dom could see them they made a lot of noise. When Dom looked over he saw them kissing.

Dom made an angry noise and the two broke apart. Kel just gave Dom a wicked look and said "I guess you shouldn't have made those comments." Before returning to Neal.

* * *

*Should've Said No; Taylor Swift*

Dom chased after Kel. Kel just ran faster.

"Dom it's your own fault! Let her go!" Neal shouted.

Neither one stopped. Neal stepped forward and into the rain and caught Dom around the waist. They struggled for a few moments before Dom accepted defeat.

"She's gone Dom. You should've said no." Neal said before walking away.

Kel stood in the forest about 60 feet away out of view leaning against a tree. Dom was kneeling on the ground looking at the forest where Kel was. Kel caught her breath and continued on her way, she'd return, when she didn't know, but she was hurt and she couldn't go back this soon.

When Dom and Kel met a week later, Kel took one glance and him walked across the room and pulled Neal into a searing kiss.

"You should've said no." Was the last personal thing Kel ever said to him.

* * *

*A Place in this World; Taylor Swift)*

Daine walked with Cloud into the fair. She had no clue what she was going to do with her life. She supposed she should get some work and try to make a life for herself. She slumped against Cloud.

"Who am I kidding? I'll never be able to do this." Daine muttered.

Cloud butted her and made her keep walking. She met Ouna the next day and she was strong, she got a job and she knew from then on, she would do her best to make a life for herself.

* * *

*Wait For You; Elliott Yamin*

George stood alone in a room. He was in his room upon the Dancing Dove. He knew she would leave, she had told him himself. But it still hurt, she was now with the Bahzir. He had told her he would wait, and he would, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt him that Jon would always be her first love. He looked at her picture one last time, downed his drink, and went back to Rouge work.

* * *

*You Belong With Me; Taylor Swift*

Kel bowed to girl that Neal was courting and politely said "Sir Neal I would appreciate a private word."

Neal followed her to a private room and gave her a confused look.

"Sir Neal? You've never been that formal." Neal said.

Kel didn't say anything to that comment.

Kel wouldn't meet his gaze when she said "I don't like her."

She left the room before he could comment. _She _was the one he should be, not some common court slut! Neal was confused but only danced with the girl he was courting once. He ended it after that night.


End file.
